In the case of display devices, a holder that can be fitted onto the head of a user is often formed like a pair of spectacles. If, e.g., the image-generating module of the display device comprises an imaging system with an area of 3.5×5 mm, the generated image of which is to be visible to the user of the spectacles as a virtual image at a distance of 3000 mm at a viewing angle of 7°×10°, the imaging optical system is to have a focal length of e.g. 28.5 mm. However, this optical path length together with the construction volumes of the required optical components (such as e.g. lenses and prisms) and of the imaging system are so large that they can hardly be accommodated in the temple stem. In other words, the use of conventional optical components, such as e.g. lenses and prisms, for the imaging system and the corresponding arrangement of these components lead to a construction volume which, in practical terms, rules out the design of an ergonomically acceptable and aesthetically pleasing display device.